<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intimate by Tread_Lightly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311793">Intimate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tread_Lightly/pseuds/Tread_Lightly'>Tread_Lightly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crankiplier One-shots [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Crankiplier - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:15:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tread_Lightly/pseuds/Tread_Lightly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crankiplier One-shots [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Intimate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The arms around Ethan's waist tightened for a moment before relaxing again. He smiled quietly turning the page, careful not to wake his sleeping partner who definitely deserved the rest. Mark had been working 24/7 for almost a week, refusing to come to bed when the brunette had begged him to take a break. Finally though he had complied, although he had protested at first Ethan was quick to silence him.</p>
<p>"<em>Your work will be there when you come back</em>." He had reassured him, gently leading Mark by his hand into their bedroom. The man had childishly thrown a book to Ethan and once he had grabbed it he had pulled the boy into his lap, resting his chin on his shoulder, whispering to him to read. The brunette smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to the pouting man's cheek. Soon after Ethan had begun reciting the words from the book he heard Mark's light snores, his breathing disrupting the boy's hair.</p>
<p>Ethan was pulled out of his thoughts when his boyfriend's hands twitched. The brunette sighed, deciding it was time for him to sleep too. He clicked the small book light off, immediately cloaking the room in a blanket of darkness. Ethan tossed the book to the side and shifted in Mark's hold, making him groan in his sleep. He smiled, closing his eyes to let the sandman bring him to rest.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is fiction!! I 100% respect Mark and Ethan's relationships. I also changed my Tumblr name to be-happy-treadlightly.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>